Out of the Night Sky
by 177624601
Summary: A captive on a spaceship tells the story of how he came to be a captive in the first place. Please R&R.
1. The White Robots

I suppose you want to know my name. Well, you will be sorely disappointed. All I will say is that I am currently incarcerated in a holding cell on an alien ship. Since there is only time left, I will tell you my story.

A balmy summer night. My wife and I had long since bid farewell to the last of the guests for my son's 13th birthday. It was such a beautiful night, we decided to sit outside. We were just sitting on the patio, when all of a sudden we heard a huge roar split the air, accompanied by what looked like a cluster of stars moving as one. It was a spaceship.

Three weeks later, my wife and I were watching another newsflash, this time it's about the fourth in a series of mysterious disappearances.

"No word from local authorities yet on whether they are related." Said the anchor. "On an unrelated topic, another UFO was seen today, flying over the capital." He added as some shaky footage appeared onscreen. "This footage here was taken by a local citizen."

Bored, I switch to an old movie, one of my wife's favorites. Tired from the day's events, she wraps herself up in a blanket and falls asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so fragile that a breeze created by the slightest flutter of an insect's wings would cause her to fall over and shatter into trillions of pieces. Unable to take my eyes off of her, I lean over and lovingly stroke her arm.

She must have sensed my presence, because next thing I knew, she leaned herself into me, something she remembered nothing of the next morning. Wrapping my right arm around her slender waist, I stroke her hair soft hair the color of some precious yellow wildflower with the left. Gently, so as not to wake her, I felt her warm breath against my right hand as I brought it up to her left shoulder. Slowly, I brought my hand back down to her waist as she gently and subconsciously accepted it in her sleep.

Silently I kissed her forehead as I allowed my nose to fill itself with her sweet fragrance. I reflect back to the day we met. It was a night at the theatre. We met during intermission and hit it off right away. That night as I escorted her to her vehicle, I asked for a way to contact her. Taking out a piece of paper, she copied it down and handed it to me. We met a week later for dinner. After several other meetings, I sensed chemistry between the two of us, and I asked her if she'd consider becoming my lover. Two years later, we were married.

Pretty soon, one and one made three. It feels like only yesterday when our son first entered school. Now, here we were, the day of his thirteenth birthday.

The next day, I took him out to a local park. We walked as he told me something his friend once told him about some relatively stocky robots he supposedly saw the other day, believing they may be the ones behind the disappearances. We were about to turn back when we heard someone speaking in a strange tongue. Wanting to get a closer look, my son ran to the edge of the clearing the voices were coming from, and he would have entered it if I hadn't caught up to him. "Those are them." He whispered to me. Just as he described, they were bulky and covered in white with bulbous heads.

"Come," I whispered back, sensing danger, "before they notice us." It was too late. Their faces were turned in our directions, and they were advancing.


	2. Captive!

Grabbing my son by the arm, we ran, branches of trees smacking us in the face if we weren't careful. Fortunately we soon found a footpath that lead right back to the park. However, that made us easy targets for them.

Next thing I know, I'm face down on the ground, knocked down by some sort of energy blast, probably from one of their weapons. A tranquilizer. As the numbness spreads over my body, I told my son to run home to safety. "I'll be fine." I tell him, if only to make him feel safe. A few seconds later, and my eyes shut.

I wake up in some holding cell designed to look like the inside of one of our homes, complete with flora and furniture. Looking out my transparent wall, I see others of my race, as well as many other races, occupying cells across and down the hall. The robots come down the hall escorting yet another of my race to an empty cell across the corridor. Laying him on a bunk, they close the transparent door. Soon I find out that they're not automatons, but aliens in spacesuits as they remove their helmets. One, pinkish in color with short, gold hair, reports to a brown-skinned being with ebony black hair, evidently his superior officer. Looking out my porthole, I watch my home world, Carasect, as it circles the red sun Tamasynth, better known to you as Betelgeuse, before we set off at several hundred times the speed of light for a small blue planet 427 light-years away. A planet apparently known as Earth.


End file.
